


Покидая сказку

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [28]
Category: 10th Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Вирджиния возвращается в реальность.
Relationships: Virginia Lewis/Wolf
Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848604
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Покидая сказку

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** [Oriv](https://ficbook.net/authors/2839280)

Вирджиния думает, что больше никогда не возьмёт в руки книгу сказок. Даже чтобы рассказать одну из них своему будущему ребёнку. Лучше по памяти, изменяя сюжет, не думая о правдивости историй братьев Гримм или Шарля Перро.

О том, что в действительности были ступни, сожжённые танцами в раскалённых башмаках; ведьмы, пожирающие детей; жестокость и кровь во имя блага «хороших». 

О том, что «долго и счастливо» на самом деле вовсе не долго и совсем не счастливо.

О том, что где-то там, в царстве Белоснежки, навечно осталась Злая Королева, которой она не смогла помочь, хотя та и не просила помощи.

Вирджиния не хочет больше сказок, волшебства и чудес. Благо ещё есть комиксы, фантастика, приключения. Супергерои, космические путешествия, чужие планеты и мутации, наделяющие суперсилами. Всё это — ничуть не хуже, ни добрей, ни злей. Просто не столь реально. От этих историй не тянет удушающим запахом болот, металлом стрел и капканов Охотника, тошнотворным бобовым духом Королевства Троллей, дымом костра, на котором «добрые крестьяне» сжигают волков.

Вирджиния переводит взгляд на улыбающегося ей Волка. Улыбка у него счастливая, обожающая, полная безграничной преданности и тепла. А в глазах плещется звериное, настороженное, прикрытое лесной тенью. Он тоже не любит сказки, и никакому «помилованию волков» это не изменить.

Поэтому они уходят вместе.

Покидая сказку, Вирджиния захлопывает метафорическую дверь — ни один из них сюда больше не вернётся.


End file.
